


Useful

by Alisarose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 非常俗套的，电车痴汉被反杀的故事（。





	Useful

【上】

列车在行进中轻微晃动着。

Hux选定了今天的猎物。

那是一个高个子女孩——和Hux差不多，甚至更高一点。他对此并不介意，他喜欢高头大马，六尺以上的女孩总是给他额外的征服感。

Hux租住的公寓在终点站附近。晚高峰的车厢里人群拥挤，书都难打开；漫长而枯燥的通勤路上，他需要找点娱乐，打发时间，纾解一个工作日里积蓄的负面情绪。

车顶苍白的灯光落在那女孩肩头。这身制服……是附近的贵族女校呢。

可怜的孩子。这样奇形怪状的女孩在那种学校会被生吞活剥吧？女王蜂和她的恶毒党羽每天都会想出更多点子取笑、羞辱她，她们会喊她“大象妞”“巫婆鼻子”，不准她在午饭时靠近她们的餐桌。

小孩子能做出比成年人更残忍的事。Hux对此深有体会。

也许这就是为什么她看上去疲惫而忧伤。齐肩长的、微卷的黑发斜分开，好像这样就能遮掩她不对称的脸型。

这样的女孩适合充当猎物。她们习惯了霸凌，早就不再有反抗的勇气。她们只会尽一切可能避免更多羞辱，是的，她们知道，一句“长这么丑谁要摸你”足够再一次摧毁她。她们宁愿默默忍受。

你是个乖女孩，对吗？Hux这样想着，手掌落在她深红色的制服裙上。

结实的屁股。说不定很擅长运动呢？但她无法留在校队里，别的女孩会让她的生活宛如地狱。

她知道有人在碰她，但没有作声，苍白的脸上因羞怯泛起潮红。她的眼睛很美，熠熠有光。也许没人告诉过她。

Hux认为自己在做一件好事。她不可能恋爱，这是她得到性经验的唯一机会。

他的手翻起裙摆，触到朴素的棉质内裤。她是个好女孩。或者那些性感花哨的款式没有她的尺码。

她就要开始享受了。Hux想着，手指滑向那健壮的双腿之间。

……等等。

他几乎是反射式地抽回了手。心里像吃了苍蝇一样恶心。有些不该存在于女式内裤里的东西碰到了他的指尖。

见鬼。

他兴致大败，默默诅咒了一百遍那些穿女装的死变态和那些给变态撑腰的傻逼自由派。

算了，他决定挪个地方，忘记这段倒霉的插曲。

……嗯？

他正要移动，刚刚逃出生天的手却被握住了……不，是被抓住了，一只比他自己的手大得多的巨掌扣住了他的手腕，迫使他记起自己的手有多细。

你想怎样？他无声地问那个穿裙子的怪人。你要让所有人知道你是个冒充女学生的变态吗？是这样吗？你认为别人会相信你还是相信我——一个英俊体面的商务人士？

那个人没有叫喊，算他还有点脑子。但也没有放开刚刚侵犯过他的那只手。

Hux试图抽离，但那个人的力气远远超过他能抵抗的程度。

这个变态到底在搞什么鬼？！

下一刻，他明白了。那只手把他慢慢扯回裙底，塞进内裤里。

……这是邀请。

不了，真的不了，谢谢。他想。但扣着他的那只手丝毫没有放松，一根半硬的家伙开始在他不情愿的手心里抽插。

这他妈的都是什么事啊？

他本能地想呼救，但这个情景终究是他的手埋在一个女装变态的内裤里帮人打飞机……他真的不想这样被围观。况且……现在他知道这是个脑子不正常且力量远胜于他的男人，在地铁上和这样的人吵起来实在不是明智的做法。

现在他只能祈祷这事尽快结束。

那个人的阴茎胀满了他的手，越来越快地摩擦着被前液润滑的手心。人的老二真的可以长到这么大？这到底是什么怪物？

释放的瞬间，那个神经病发出一声清晰的呻吟——清晰，但并不大声，也许除了Hux没人能听到。

好吧，这怪事总算完了。Hux战战地抽回手，既不想这样淌着水也不想擦在自己身上，更不想再去碰那怪物的裙子。

当他指望着自己的另一只手能从身上奇迹般地翻出纸巾，那只黏糊糊的手再次被握住了。

有完没完了？！Hux在心里尖叫。

但这一次是真正的牵手。那只大手握住他沾满精液的手，和他十指相扣。

他未及反应，被停车的惯性轻推了一下，紧接着就被那个“女学生”牵着下了车。这里距离他家还有七站。

“你到底要怎样？！”站台上的乘客散去后，他不得不问个清楚。

“你喜欢我，我知道。”那“女孩”有一把浑厚的嗓音，“我愿意当你的女朋友，但是我哥哥可能不同意。”

“不，你误会了，我……”

“你别怕，哥哥不是坏人。他只是……怕我被坏人骗。”“她”仍然紧紧牵着Hux的手，“你不会骗我的，对吧？”

这个怪物的哥哥又不知是什么可怕的东西。

上帝啊。Hux想。我不想知道任何关于你哥哥的事。

“和他好好说，应该没问题的。”“女孩”自言自语似的说。

“不，我真的该回家了……不如我改天再联系你，好吗？”他不想刺激这个怪力神经病，决定试试电视剧里医生哄疯子的那一套。

“你还没有我的手机号呢。”

“哦，说得也是。写给我好吗？”他勉强撑起一个温柔的微笑。

“嗯。”“女孩”终于放开手，提起那个看上去过于沉重的书包，开始翻找便笺本。

Hux推开那怪物，掉头就跑。

他说不清是什么令他如此恐惧，是他刚刚被一个女装男人强迫手淫的事实，还是可能出现的更多、更强壮的疯子，又或是……他无法忘记那东西的尺寸和它握在手里的充盈感觉。

他没命似的跑出车站，站外的天色已经接近夜色了。他开始后悔平时没有多花些时间在健身房，出站这一连串台阶已经使他气喘吁吁。

他喘着气穿过路口，打算叫一辆车回家。他摸出手机点开uber，尽力不去注意仍然萦绕在指间的精液的腥味。

快点。给我快点。他在心里催促着接单的车辆。

很近了，再过一个路口就，马上他就可以逃离这个……

不。

他感到有重物撞在他后脑，世界在他眼前消失了。

 

【下】

“Armitage。”

有人在叫他。

“Armitage，这是你的名字吧？”

谁在叫他？

习惯用这个名字叫他的人不多。他父亲是其中一个。另一个是他的老板。

和这个名字连在一起的，通常是训斥、辱骂和草率的责备。不该由他负责的错误，也都成了怪罪他的理由。

瘦得像纸片。他们说。像纸片一样没用。

但那是Armitage，只是用来发泄愤怒的Armitage。好像忘记这个名字，就能逃开所有的伤害和指责。

“Armitage，”有人拍了拍他的脸，“醒醒。”

“你怎么知道我的名字……”

他忍着脑后的疼痛，昏昏沉沉睁开眼。

“我翻了你的钱夹和手机。”说话的是那把浑厚的男声，“你的事我都知道了。”

Hux猛然清醒过来。这里看上去像个酒店房间，站在床边的是个穿着黑色无袖衫和迷彩长裤的男人。

哥哥。他无法不联想到那个“女孩”说的话。这男人的面容和地铁上的女装怪物如出一辙。

他这时才注意到自己的西装和衬衫都被扔在地上，而他不着寸缕地半躺半靠在床上的一堆枕头里，双手分别和同侧脚踝捆在一起，这个耻辱的姿态使他腿筋酸疼。

“你玩了我妹妹。”

“不，”他绝望地否认。

“别想唬弄我。我什么都知道了。”那个男人从腰上抽出三寸长的野战军刀，用刀背拍了拍Hux的腿，“你在车上摸她，用你的脏手强奸她。”

“不，你听我说……”即使性命攸关，“你妹妹强奸我”这种话还是很难说出口。

那男人举起刀，Hux下意识地闭眼瑟缩。

“但是你很走运。”军刀割断了捆绑他左手和左脚的胶带，“我妹妹喜欢你。她愿意原谅你，和你认真交往。”

什么？

那男人爬上床，隔开另一侧的束缚。

“现在，”刀刃终于比到他颈边，“如果你能证明你是个有用的人，我说不定会同意你们的事。”

什么？？

他解开裤链，放出一根不亚于他“妹妹”的巨物。

“吸我。”他命令道。

看Hux愣着不动，他抓住对方头顶沾着血的红发，把他按在自己裆下。

“做啊。”

Hux知道自己别无选择。那根东西开始在他嘴里进出，不断捅到他咽喉深处。

“听说有人能用屌捅破别人喉咙，你说我行不行呢？”

Hux含着阴茎发出一声恐惧的呜咽，那个强暴他的男人却笑起来。

“只是开玩笑啦。”

那人持续操着他的嘴，眼泪和唾液都沿着他棱角分明的颌骨滴下来。他无望地忍耐着，眼角的余光忽然瞥见堆在墙脚的书包。

那个看上去装得下某种沉重钝器的背包，半敞开的拉链处露出一片深红色的裙角。

——！

“够了，”那男人抓着他的头发扯开他，“我不想射在你嘴里。”

“对不起，我不该碰你妹妹，求你放了我，求你，求你了……”Hux慌不择言地说着。现在他知道这个男人是个实实在在的精神病人，如果今天他能活着离开这里，那就是上帝显灵了。

那人按倒他，“喜欢肛交吗？”

“不，我不是同性恋，求你了，放开我……”

“有男人操过你吗？”

“不！我说了我不是……”

“那你怎么知道你不喜欢？”那男人说着，用一根手指插入他。

“不！求你了！不！”

“我说了，”又加入两根手指，粗暴地捣开他不由自主的抵抗，“你对我有用，我才能把妹妹给你。否则……”

像纸片一样没用。不知道为什么他想起这些。

“现在，坐上来。”那人吩咐他，“坐上来骑我。”

“我不会……”

“你可以学。”

他抽噎着，任凭那男人把他扯进怀里，按在自己的阴茎上。Hux发出一声吃痛的尖叫。那东西太大了。

“你懂吗，我和我妹，是一心同体的，”那人掐着他的腰身，举起又放下，轻松得就像他不是一个150磅的成年男人，而是一只轻巧的飞机杯。“双胞胎就是这样的，你不懂的，如果你没有孪生兄弟。”

不，这不是双胞胎。Hux在剧痛中想。这是精神分裂。你们应该被关在疯人院里，永远不见天日。

“你学得很快，Armitage。”那人又一次喊了他的名字。“也许我该给你个机会，你说呢？想过加入王室吗？”

他不知道这个疯子又在说什么疯话。但这疯子确实有一根绝好的老二，它开始让Hux品尝到快感了。那种不同于射精的，仿佛不会结束的快感。

“我要射了。”那人按住他，停了几秒，“很好，你做得不错，Armitage。”

Hux感到那东西抽离他的身体，带出一摊黏液。他这一生里从未感到同此刻一样的空虚。

“我妹妹就拜托你了。”

 

【尾声】

“二战的时候，英军给前线士兵发的补给品里有玛格丽特公主的照片。”Hux望着天空，这是一个晴天，适合在公园约会。“我是说，细想也太可怕了吧，你说他们拿着照片能干什么？”

Ben没说什么，只是笑了笑。大概是表示他不明白Hux为什么说起这个，但很高兴听到男友和他分享任何事。

“如果你的国家要打仗，他们会派发你的照片吗？我可不想那么多男人对着我女朋友撸管。”

若是在往常，他是不可能在一个工作日午后像这样枕着女友的腿躺在公园草坪上的。一个月前的邂逅改变了他的人生。

Ben是个公主。他是个男孩，但他是个公主。在他7岁时，他告诉父母他想当个女孩，他父母——某个遥远国家的公主和亲王，一对疯狂的“进步人士”——表示全力支持他的选择，甚至要求王室把他的头衔正式改为“公主”。如果Hux不是这样一个对跨性别话题毫不关心的保守主义者，他很可能听说过这位名噪一时的跨性别公主。

怎么能让小孩子自己决定这种事呢？也许这就是为什么他会生出另一个人格，Kylo，一个负责保护他的、强悍的哥哥，男人中的男人。这也是为什么他自称是女孩却没有接受任何手术或矫正。

如果他都没试过当个男人，怎么知道喜不喜欢呢？

看吧，这就是为什么不能让疯狂的自由派占领世界。Hux轻蔑地想。

一周前，Hux辞掉了工作。他本想戏剧化地往老板脸上摔点什么东西，但那一刻他惊讶地意识到：他不屑于这样做了。

他和公主订了婚，下周就要飞赴Ben的祖国，接受册封。

Armitage亲王？这头衔听上去真不错。

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：这个故事的moral本来是不要当痴汉，也不知道怎么的最后变成痴汉变凤凰了（。我擦。（。


End file.
